Love Birds
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata sabía que nunca tendría una respuesta a la pregunta de por qué Sasuke le gustaba ella. Pero tampoco es como si importara mucho. Au.


_La segunda persona que también gano en mi concurso en Facebook se llama_ **Selene Benitez** _al adivinar mi pareja crack para escribir xD_

 _Ella me solicita un Sasuhina, así que aquí esta._

 _Naruto No me pertenece._

 **Love birds**

Hay muchas dudas existenciales en el mundo, las cuales a Hinata en realidad no le quitan el sueño, ella es una mujer de 20 años y estudiante de artes de la mejor universidad de Tokio, una pregunta existencial solo le demuestra que el mundo tiene tantos misterios como tiempo de existir, que algunos no están destinados a ser conocidos por los humanos. También existe esa intriga y misterio, que le da un sazón a la vida que te motiva a seguir adelante.

Solo existía uno, que a ella le quitaba el sueño.

Se ríe.

Ya que incluso cuando ella estuvo enamorada de Naruto en su infancia, nunca le quito el sueño. En realidad en esa época de la vida, solo le gustaba soñar con que estaban juntos, en un futuro a su lado y cosas muy bonitas, que le hacen sonreirá ante el recuerdo.

Esto.

Esto no es así.

Ella sabe que es una de las pocas personas que no estuvo obsesionada con Sasuke Uchiha en su adolescencia. No es que el tipo no le pareciera atractivo, tendrías que ser ciega para no admirarlo al pasar alguna vez y pensar, que existe alguien arriba en las nubes que te ama por crear a semejante dios y dejar que lo veas. Pero eso fue todo, un pensamiento de que Sasuke es guapo y listo. No era a nivel de Sakura e Ino que sin duda fueron sus fans más leales, hasta la aparición de Karin.

El joven era popular, siempre tuvo club de fans, intentos de violarlo o secuestrarlo por los mismo y alguna madre que lo veía con ojos de pedófila.

A pesar que sus padres eran conocidos y socios, ellos nunca interactuaron mucho. Ella fue más de tratar con Itachi, con la esperanza de que hubiera alguna alianza por sus padres. Al final no paso a muy lejos cuando los padres de Sasuke murieron y su madre murió.

Tal vez fue eso ahora que lo piensa.

La soledad atrae a la soledad.

Experiencias comunes unen a las personas.

Sus madres siendo amigas.

Ella no sabe.

En realidad no tiene sentido cuando hace un año Sasuke se plantó frente a ella, le dio el jodido mejor beso de su vida y le dijo que le pertenecía. A pesar de su extrema timidez, ella le planto una cachetada y salió corriendo del lugar, pensando que el mundo se había vuelto loco, los cerdos volaban y que Sasuke Uchiha estaba loco.

Su timidez le impidió contarle a sus viejos amigos sobre lo sucedido, aun así evitaba a Sasuke y no se quedaba a solas con el joven. Este no parecía molesto por su rechazo y frente a otros seguía actuando de forma normal, eso significaba miradas aburridas y monosílabos estilo Uchiha.

Hinata incluso llego a pensar que todo había sido un sueño.

Un muy mal y extraño sueño que te vuelve loca.

Pero entonces en su universidad una semana después, la mano del chico la atrajo a un pasadillo vacío y le volvió a plantar otro beso.

No lo abofeteo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque ahora pensándolo bien le tenía algo de miedo a su reacción. Igualmente uso una de sus técnicas de artes marciales aprendidas por su familia (ahora parecían una mejor idea que entonces) para salir corriendo como una cobarde.

Definitivamente la primera vez no fue un sueño.

Ni esta vez.

O las tres que le siguieron.

—DEJAME SOLA—gritaba cuando corría asustada por sus muestras tan efusivas de afecto.

No es que le molestaban los besos de Sasuke, era muy buen besador, era bueno en todo el desgraciado. Pero la dejaba totalmente confundida, asustada y corriendo por instinto a los brazos de su amiga Tenten.

Quien ya no le creía las escusas de un acosador.

Aunque técnicamente fuera eso.

.

.

—Hinata—hablo la voz fría de Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Volteo a verlo confundida, sonriendo levemente para no preocuparlo.

No es como si mucha gente pudiera ver cuando estaba preocupado, pero ella lo había aprendido con el tiempo. Era muy similar a Neji, quien no expresaba mucho sus emociones, pero un cambio en su mirada, su boca más tensa o su cuerpo en cierta posición, podía decir mucho más que palabras.

—Ohayo Sasuke—saludo tímidamente al verlo tomar asiento frente a ella con un café en su mano.

Era demasiado temprano para que viniera a la universidad, pero no venía a sus clases, venía porque ella estaba ahí.

Alzo una ceja en su dirección.

Una clara pregunta.

¿Qué pasa?

Ella negó divertida, antes de regresar al dibujo en su cuaderno en sus manos.

Siguiendo con los recuerdos de su historia.

.

.

Cuando estaba pensando en una orden de restricción, junto con el odio de toda mujer por desaprovechar dicha oportunidad, los besos esporádicos se detuvieron y con ello el regreso de su cordura. Sus amigos quienes habían notado algo raro en ella, pero nada en concreto, se animaron al volver a verla tranquila con ellos, aunque aun evitando estar con Sasuke a solas.

Por si cambiaba de opinión.

—Toma—dijo una vez cuando salieron todos.

Ella se había tensado, al notar que habían quedado solos un momento en la salida, mientras todos se iban.

Pero antes de correr, observo que era un abrigo que le ofrecía, el abrigo que le pertenecía a Sasuke. Se sonrojo violentamente recordando que había sido torpe y olvidado su sudadera, así que acepto tímidamente al sentir algo de frio.

Eso era nuevo.

Lo vio de reojo con preguntas en sus ojos, pero este solo sonrió levemente.

—Solo marco mi territorio—expreso este encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella se sonrojo antes de salir corriendo.

Ese tipo era un animal.

Lamentablemente para ella, este nuevo enfoque logro funcionar mejor, ya que era sutil, ella tenía una debilidad por cosas sutiles y suaves. Puede que fuera porque su enamoramiento con Naruto no funcionara, que algo completamente diferente, era interesante para ella. Exceptuando los besos de la nada de Sasuke, esas acciones sutiles, eran, muy interesantes.

Como cuando le compro su bebida de fresa favorita en un receso de la universidad, y ella la tomo antes de salir corriendo.

La vez en que evito que se cayera por las escaleras.

Caminando casualmente en su misma dirección, luego de que casi la asaltaron y ella tenía miedo de que se volviera a repetir. Ignorando que ella le había dado una paliza a los atacantes y ellos eran quienes parecían evitarlos a ahora.

Mientras el tiempo más pasaba, en realidad parecían que los sentimientos del chico por ella eran reales, lo cual no tenía ni el menor de los sentidos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ella?

No es que fuera fea, su autoestima había mejorado muchísimo desde la escuela media. Tenía un cabello largo muy bonito, piel clara, buen cuerpo, ahora se vestía mejor por los consejos de sus amigas y su hermana menor, algunos chicos la habían invitado.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha era otro nivel.

.

.

—Toma—hablo la voz de Sasuke volviendo a sacarla de sus pensamientos y de su dibujo.

Alzo la vista viendo una bebida en su mesa, probablemente se fue a traerla mientras ella dibujaba y regresado sin que se dieran cuenta. Sonrió al ver el chocolate al lado de esta, que tomo tranquilamente antes de morderlo con una sonrisa leve.

Eso había sido muy amable.

Sasuke había notado que le gustaba comer chocolate mientras dibujaba.

Miro el reloj.

Había pasado apenas media hora desde su llegada.

—Muchas gracias—hablo con una sonrisa.

Este solo asintió viéndola unos segundos, antes de sacar un libro de leyes y concentrarse en estudiar para sus parciales. Era un chico genio, pero no por eso no dejaba de esforzarse, no desde que Naruto entro a la misma carrera y ambos competían siempre por los primeros lugares.

Lo miro fijamente.

En realidad las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde el año pasado, desde que este comenzó a tratarla sutilmente, hasta ese día. Ahora lo único que cambiaba es que las cosas sutiles venían acompañados de besos que ella no rechazaba.

Tal vez fue porque poco a poco sus acciones entraron en su interior.

Tal vez fue por ver a Naruto salir con Sakura, como el resto de sus amigos con parejas, lo que hicieron que la soledad aceptara por fin las muestras de afecto de Sasuke.

No estaba segura.

Ella estaba sola en ocasiones como él.

Su mejor teoría es que su soledad lo atrajo.

—¿Sasuke?—le llamo algo insegura conociendo que este odiaba ser interrumpido.

Por suerte para ella esa regla no se aplicaba, ya que alzo la vista de su lectura y no parecía enojado, como si hubiera sido Naruto o Kiba, ellos hubieran recibido una mirada de muerte.

—¿Por qué te gusto?—cuestiono ella con algo de temor la pregunta que hace meses rondaba en su mente.

Este no se inmuto, como si no se sorprendiera o como si la estuviera esperando.

Solo se encogió de hombros regresando su vista al libro, dejándola con una leve sonrisa nerviosa y un suspiro retenido en su interior.

Tal vez ese tipo de pregunta no tienen respuesta.

Solo son cosas que suceden.

Bajo la vista al dibujo que había estado haciendo, del hombre frente a ella en medio de un partido de basquetbol que había visto la semana pasada. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, no es que estuviera demasiado interesada en Sasuke, solo pensaba que tenía unas buenas proporciones anatómicas para dibujar.

Sí. Eso era.

Ella no estaba enamorada.

Ignoro su corazón latiendo como loco y sus nervios que no recordaba tener desde niña.

.

.

.

Frente a ella estaba Sasuke, donde jamás podría leer sus pensamientos. Donde este pensaba levemente en la única chica que no parecía locamente obsesionada con él, como la empezó a notar por lo mismo desde que era un adolecente. Tampoco entendería que su sonrisa le recordaba a la de su madre, o que su forma de ser amable le recordaba también a Itachi.

Ella no entendería como estar cerca de su persona, era lo más cercano a tener a su familia de regreso. Aunque diferente, ya que ella no solo llenaba ese vacío en su interior, le hacía querer protegerla y hacerla sonreír.

Porque ella era especial.

Lo supo desde el momento en que lo llamo por su nombre a los 17 años, que había algo especial en su persona.

Algo que cada día confirmaba.

Puede que no tuviera sentido, que no fuera planeado, pero a él no le importaba.

Le gustaba la Hyuga.

Eso la hacía que le perteneciera, y las cosas que le pertenecían, las cuidaba.

Ella merecía ser cuidada.

No dejaría que nadie más que él lo hiciera.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto ahora la chica con las mejillas levemente rojas.

Sonrió levemente antes de ver a su libro.

—No—susurro causando que ella ladeara la cabeza confundida.

Tampoco lo admitiría en voz alta, pero esta chica era jodidamente tierna y tenía una leve debilidad por cosas así.

 **Fin**

 _En Naruto tengo muchas parejas, si bien el Naruhina es mi OTP, en realidad tengo muchas de todas formas._

 _El Sasuhina no me es indiferente, pero tampoco es qqe la busco xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
